depth_strider_10fandomcom-20200214-history
DS10:Rules
There are a set of rules at the Depth Strider 10 Wiki. They may only be revised by a discussion. ---- *'A. General Policies' **'1. User Conduct' ***a. Users should be nice and friendly to other users, no matter what position they are in. ***b. Users should not call other people profanities, or call them rude names. ***c. If users are breaking a said rules of other user conduct rules, contact an administrator. **'2. Content' ***a. They are no specific guidelines for pages, as long as they have no profanity. **'3. Profanity' **a. Profanity counts as: S***, F***, A**hole, Motherf***er, Cunt, N***er, and all variations of those words. Hell, ass, and damn are allowed if used in context. *'B. Requests' **'1. Assistant' ***a. To be an assistant, you must have: 10 edits ***b. No blocks in the last 5 weeks ***c. No use of foul language in the last 2 months ***d. Must have made the 10 edits in the last 1 month. ***e. All requirements may be avoided if promoted by a bureaucrat. **'2. Administrator' ***a. To be an administrator, you have: 50 edits ***b. No more than 2 blocks in the past year ***c. No use of foul language in the past 3 months ***d. Refer to B.1.e **'3. Bureaucrat' ***a. To be a bureaucrat, you must have: 100 edits ***b. No more than 1 block in the past 5 months ***c. No use of foul language in the past year ***d. Refer to B.2.d **'4. Chat moderator' ***a. To be a chat moderator, you must have: 0 edits ***b. No more than 1 chat ban in the last 3 months ***c. No use of foul language in the chatroom in 4 months. ***d. Refer to B.3.d **'5. Rollback' ***a. They are no requirements to become a rollback. ***b. Bureaucrats may promote any users to become a rollback with rollback powers. **'6. Oversighter' ***a. You may become an oversighter is you have 30 edits. ***b. No blocks ***c. No use of fould language ***d. No spamming or trolling ***e. Refer to B.4.d *'C. Chat policy' **'1. General' ***a. All Depth Strider 10 Wiki rules apply in the chatroom ***b. All orders must be made by chat moderators, unless said otherwise by a user of higher power. ***c. After 3 (three) kicks, a ban must be put in place. ***d. A ban may be put in place at the discretion of the banning chat moderator. ***e. If no ban is made after 3 kicks, the chat moderators that were not away from computer must be suspended for 1 hour. ***f. No spamming. ****1. Spam counts as: *****A. Flooding ******1. Flooding is which more than 7 lines of text is put through *****B. Random letters and numbers ***g. No trolling ***h. No intimidation. *'D. Discussions' **'1. General' ***a. All discussions can be made by any user that has more than 10 edits. ***b. All discussions must be relevant to the wiki. ***c. The result should not discriminate others. ***d. Only assistants, administrators, and bureaucrats may start the voting process. ****1. All people may vote during the voting process. ***e. If a person that is not an assistant or above starts a voting process, they will be blocked for 3 hours. *'E. Signatures' Revised July 29, 2016 **'1. General''' ***a. Signatures are used for documentation and verification of a user's identity. ***b. All users have a default signature, which is ~~~~. ***c. To make a special signature, you may make a custom signature, which can be made on your preference page. ***d. If your signature contains complex code, you must make a template for it. ****1. If you have trouble, contact an administrator. *'F. Promotion policy' **'1. General' ***a. All roles here are separated into Major, Minor, and User. ****1. Major are Bureaucrats, Administrators, and Assistants ****2. Minor are Chat Moderators, Moderators, Oversighters, and Rollbacks. ****3. Users are users with no special jobs or powers.